


Trade Baby Blues...

by slothlover42



Series: Trade Baby Blues [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Cute, Eventual Relationships, Let's be honest, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Patrick is fedorable, There's always angst in my stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/slothlover42
Summary: Patrick put his hand on his stomach and rubbed it slightly. He wasn't showing yet, but it didn't matter. He was happy he was pregnant, he just wished the circumstances in which it had happened were different.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look. Another story. I need to not write new stories until I'm done with my Suicide Blond series. I can't help it though. 
> 
> K. I've never written Mpreg before. This is gonna be pretty bad. I'm just warning you now. If you've read my other stuff, you know that the stories I write aren't the best. I really have fun writing though. I hope someone ends up reading this story.
> 
> In other words, if you read this, bear with me. It's my first Mpreg. There's gonna be fluff, there's gonna be angst. It's gonna be great.

Patrick sighed as he looked around his new home. Andy and Joe had left an hour ago, after helping him unpack. They told him he couldn't do any heavy lifting because of well, the tiny human growing inside him.

Patrick put his hand on his stomach and rubbed it slightly. He wasn't showing yet, but it didn't matter. He was happy he was pregnant, he just wished the circumstances in which it had happened were different.

He quickly shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. It happened, but he had learned to stop thinking about it. Andy and Joe were there for him after it had happened. They came to see him every day as he recovered. They still didn't like leaving him alone for too long. He didn't blame them. He didn't like being alone for too long by himself.

It was nearing 7 when there was a knock on the door. Patrick sighed and got up off the couch. He walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was someone he had never seen before. Patrick took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello." The man said. "I'm your neighbor. I saw you and your friends unpacking. I wanted to give you these." Patrick cast his eyes to the cookies the man had. "I'm Pete by the way." Pete said with a blinding smile.

"Hi." Patrick said quietly. "I'm Patrick. Would you like to come in?" He cursed himself inwardly for even thinking of inviting a stranger into his home. He shakily opened the door further.

"Thanks, but I have to get back. My son might be wondering where I am." He had a son?

"That's alright. You're welcome to come by anytime with your son if you'd like." Patrick said with a small smile.

"Thank you. I'm sure Bronx would love to meet you." Pete handed Patrick the plate of cookies. "Have a good night, Patrick." And with that, he left. 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like posting another chapter. It's longer than the last one. Also, I have a tab opened on my computer that tells me about the symptoms you get during pregnancy. I'm just, not well trained in the way of pregnancy, as you'll soon learn.

Patrick cracked his eyes open slightly. He sat up slowly and glanced at his phone. He had texts from Andy and Joe. He sighed and looked at them all.

They were just reminders that they would be over today to hang out with him. They would be here in exactly five minutes, as the most recent text stated.

Patrick sighed and pushed himself out of his bed. He stretched his arms into the air. His eyes widened as he felt his stomach churn. He clasped a hand over his mouth and bolted to the bathroom. He collapsed in front of the toilet and puked anything he might have in his stomach. He groaned as he sat in front of the toilet.

"Patrick?" He heard Joe yell through the house. Patrick opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by his body forcing more puke out. Footsteps came into the bathroom. "Are you alright?" Joe asked.

Patrick nodded shakily.

"I'm fine." He sat back against the wall and took a deep breath. "It's just morning sickness." He said with a small smile. Joe sighed and sat down with him. He handed Patrick a wad of toilet paper. Patrick wiped his mouth and threw the paper in the toilet. He flushed it and leaned back against the wall.

"You good?" Joe asked. Patrick nodded shallowly.

"I made a friend last night. He's my neighbor. His name's Pete, he has a son named Bronx and he brought me cookies. He seems nice." Patrick said lightly. Though, he knew not to judge too quickly. The last time he did, he got pregnant.

"Let me guess. You ate all the cookies the moment you closed the door?" Joe asked with a smirk. Patrick blushed.

"Maybe."

"So yes." Patrick whacked Joe. Joe laughed and stood up. He grabbed Patrick's hands and helped him up. "Andy says you need to get outside, so we're going to the park." Patrick chuckled.

"That sounds great to me. I just need to get dressed first." Patrick left to put on black skinny jeans, a white shirt and black cardigan. He placed his black glasses on and black fedora. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed.

He knew he was going to start gaining weight soon, he just didn't want to. He wasn't ready for that. He didn't want to think about the fact that he's going to have to get new clothes to fit over his stomach. He took one last look in the mirror and walked out of his room.

"Ready to go?" Andy asked as Patrick walked out of his room.

"Yup." He told them. He was placed in between them as they walked. It had been a long time since Patrick had gone to a park, but it seemed like a good idea to go today.

It was nice enough outside, and it would give him a chance to look around his new home. The park was only ten minutes away from his home. When he got there, he saw children running around and swinging on swings. He smiled as he watched them play.

He placed a hand on his stomach and his smile widened.

"What are you thinking about 'Trick?" Joe asked.

"Just that, when my child is born, they will be able to play at this park and, hopefully, make friends. Children are adorable aren't they?" Patrick said quietly while his eyes watched the children play. Andy chuckled and pulled Joe and Patrick toward the swings. Patrick claimed one while Andy stood behind him to push him. Joe sat on the swing next to him and slowly started to push himself.

Patrick took this moment to look around. This was nice. Here, he didn't have a care in the world. He loved being able to go out and not worry.

Patrick giggled as he was pushed higher in his swing. He could feel the looks of the parent around him. He didn't care what they thought.

He was happy and that was all that mattered.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more Centuries AU fics in my life. Like there are none. If ya'll have any that are good and completed, it would be great if you could tell me about them. I've read like 2. One which is completed and really good and the other that hasn't been updated in like a year or two, but is also really good. So, if you know of any, I would be so happy if you told me about them!
> 
> Also, I've been listening to Patrick's song from SvtFoE for like 2 days straight. I really like that song....
> 
> ONE MORE THING!!!! I'M SEEING PANIC! TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was a week later that Pete and his son had come to his house. Patrick had been putting food on the table when the doorbell rang. Patrick took a last look at the table, nodded, then walked over to the door.

He opened it slowly and gazed at Pete. He was holding a plate of brownies.

"Hello." Patrick said quietly. He welcomed them in and shut the door quietly behind him. Pete faced him and gave him a smile.

"Patrick, I would like you to meet my son. Bronx, this is Patrick. He's our neighbor." Patrick gazed down at the small boy hanging on to his father's leg.

"Hello." Bronx narrowed his eyes like he was silently judging Patrick. He gasped and his eyes widened. "Daddy, I saw him at the park a while ago!"

"Did you?" Pete looked to be in thought. Then his eyes snapped to meet Patrick's. "That was you? On the swings with the afro guy and the scary looking guy?" Patrick chuckled at the description of his best friends.

"Yes. That was Andy and Joe. They wanted to get me out of the house and they thought the park was the best place to go." They slipped into a comfortable silence. Patrick realized he was being rude a second after the silence started. "I'm sorry. Haha, you probably want to sit. You can sit at the table if you'd like. The food is done. I can take those brownies, if you'd like." Pete nodded and handed the brownies to Patrick.

Pete and Bronx sat down at the table and waited patiently for Patrick to sit and start eating as well. Patrick took notice of this and yelled over his shoulder.

"You can eat it you'd like. I'm just grabbing some water." Pete looked at Bronx.

"It's polite to wait for the host to start eating first." Bronx yelled back at Patrick. Patrick sighed and walked back to the table, now carrying a pitcher of water.

"I really don't mind." He said as he slid into his seat. "Please, eat." He told them with pleading eyes." He watched as Pete and Bronx hesitated. Then after a moment, they went straight to the pasta. Patrick watched them with soft eyes.

Patrick was proud of himself. It had been a while since he trusted anyone that wasn't Andy or Joe to be left alone in his house with him. He didn't think he would ever get the courage to allow another person into his life ever again. There was something about Pete, though, that made him seem trust worthy.

Patrick is broken out of his thoughts by Bronx.

"This is really good Patrick." He says with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah! It's really good Patrick!" Pete joins in. Patrick chuckles softly and starts eating his own food.

"It's not that amazing." Patrick says bashfully. He watches as Pete swallows his mouthful.

"It's really good though! Honestly, this is the first time in a long time since we've had a home cooked meal." Patrick raised his eyebrow. Pete looked sheepish. "I don't know how to make anything." Patrick let out a soft laugh.

"Well, my home is open any time you want a home cooked meal." Pete opened his mouth to protest the offer. Patrick stopped him. "I really don't mind. I don't do anything here anyways. The most I will do is get out with Andy and Joe. That's never really on a daily basis. So really, the most I do is stay inside and read." Pete stared at him for a few minutes.

"Why don't you just go out by yourself." Patrick paled for a moment, his hands started shaking.

"It's-It's a personal things. I just-I don't like to." Pete watched him as if scanning his thoughts. Pete nodded.

"It's fine. I didn't mean to pry." Patrick slumped down.

"It's alright. I didn't mean to react like that." Patrick gazed over at Bronx who was still eating and showed no signs of really understanding what was going on. "Really though, you two feel free to come over any time you'd like. It would be nice to spend some time with you." Patrick said sincerely. Pete smiled at that.

They spent the rest of the night playing monopoly. It was really the only game that Patrick had.

"Really? All you have is monopoly?" Patrick nodded.

"I didn't really need anything else." Pete took this in and nodded.

"Alright then. I guess that's settled." Patrick cocked his head.

"What's settled?"

"I'm getting you more board games." Patrick huffed out a laugh.

"You really don't have to."

"I really want to though." Patrick smiled, a light blush creeping upon his face. Pete laughed lightly. He tapped Bronx, signaling him that it was his turn.

Patrick watched the two of them, knowing that it was a good idea to let them into his life.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaa, I'm sorry I update so much....
> 
> TW: past rape. sorry. stay safe guys.

Patrick knew it was going to be a rough night. He felt it creeping up on him as he said goodbye to the Wentz's. Patrick was wrapped up in his blankets, fast asleep. He had tried to stay awake, he really did.

He didn't want to fall asleep. He knew what was waiting for him behind closed eyelids. It didn't take long for the nightmare to start.

_"Please stop. I don't want to!" Patrick yelled as he was forced down._

_"I don't care what you want! You've held this from me for so long!" The man yelled from on top of him._

_Tears fell freely from Patrick's eyes. He didn't want to. He wasn't ready. Patrick fought as hard as he could. He punched and kicked and did everything he could to get him off._

_It didn't do much._

_Patrick cried out as his hands were held up to the head board. Rope was tied around his wrists._

_"Please! I don't want this!" He screamed and cried and wailed for anyone to come save him._

_Tape was placed over his mouth to silence the cries. The tears fell as Patrick's pants and boxers were pulled down fiercely. Patrick's eyes were shut and he shook his head side to side in a silent resistance._

_He cries and twists as fingers are shoved roughly in his entrance. By the time he's being roughly fucked, Patrick is limp._

_He's unmoving._

_He's unseeing._

_He can't feel anything._

_He doesn't want to._

Patrick shoots upright. He's drenched in sweat. His eyes are wild, darting everywhere in his room. His breathing picks up and he starts to cry. His tears rush out of his eyes. He brings his legs up and wraps his arms around them.

He ducks his head and allows his tears to fall. His given a headache from the late night crying.

He gets the strength to grab his phone. The bright screen tells him that it's 3:30 in the morning. He opens his phone and goes to his contacts. His thumb hovers over Andy's contact number. He takes a deep breath and taps the contact.

He holds the phone up to his and breaths deeply as he hears the ringing.

_"Hello?"_ Andy asks groggily. Patrick automatically feels bad that he woke Andy up from his sleep.

"Um. Andy?" Patrick asks quietly. Andy must hear the fear in Patrick's voice.

_"We'll be right there. Don't go anywhere."_ Andy hangs up and Patrick clicks his phone off. Patrick isn't sure how long he waits in his bed, curled up and too scared to move. It must not be too long because he hears Andy's voice break through the silence.

"'Trick? We're here!" Footsteps clatter against the floor and Andy and Joe burst through the door of Patrick's bedroom. "Oh Patrick." Andy says as he takes in Patrick's scared form.

Patrick shakes as he feels more tears gather in his eyes. He chokes out a sob and lets the tears fall.

Andy and Joe rush to him.

"Hey. It's alright. We're here. Nothing's going to hurt you." He hears Joe say. They don't touch him. They know not too. "It was just a dream." Patrick shakes his head.

"It wasn't th-though. It wa-was a m-memory. A m-memory of th-that night." He stutters out through his tears. "It f-felt so r-r-real." He says as he cries harder. Andy and Joe look at each other with sadness in their eyes.

Andy sighs and crouches down to Patrick.

"Is it alright if I hug you?" Patrick shakily nods. Andy wraps his arms around the quivering man. "It's alright. He can't hurt you. He's locked away for a very long time. We will protect you. You don't need to worry. Besides, I'm sure your neighbor will keep you safe as well." Patrick sniffs and looks Andy in the eye. He nods and takes a shuddering breath.

"Do you think I should tell him?"

"About the baby or the-" Patrick cuts Joe off.

"Both. I feel like he should know, right?" Andy and Joe look at him with soft eyes.

"You can if you want to. You don't have to though. Don't rush anything." Patrick nods sleepily. "Now, I think you should get some sleep. All this crying and being up at 3 in the morning can't be good for the baby." Patrick huffed out a small laugh and agreed.

"Will you two stay here? I have an extra room with a bed if you want." Patrick asks as he falls asleep. Andy helps him lay down. Joe ruffles Patrick's hair as he finally drifts off to sleep.

"Yeah. We'll stay here. Don't you worry."


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like writing this! I can tell it's going to be a short one though. I'm already on chapter 10 of my pre write. Also, I'm really proud of this chapter. Like, I'm really proud of it and I don't know why. I hope you like it!

Patrick stared into the fridge as he contemplated, well, food. His cravings had started up and he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to go out and find food on his own, and he didn't want to have Andy and Joe get food for him. They do so much for him already. It's not like he could ask Pete to do it either, he didn't know about Patrick's "situation" as he liked to call it.

Also, mood swings are a bitch. Patrick absoutely hates them. One minute he's up and moving and super happy and the next he's snapping at Andy and Joe for even breathing.

Patrick sighed as he realized there were no pickles in the fridge. All he wanted was pickles. Just a jar of pickles. Was that too much to ask for?

He dug through the fridge to see if there was something he could eat. Patrick gasped as he looked into the abyss of his fridge. He had pickles. He had a jar of pickles. Patrick had never been happier than this moment.

He reached back and grabbed the jar. A grin split his face. He shut the door of the fridge and slid down to the ground. He unscrewed the lid and grabbed a pickle.

Andy and Joe entered into the house about 2 minutes later.

"'Trick? You in here?" Andy called. He walked further in with Joe and came upon the sight of Patrick sitting on the ground with his hand in a jar of pickles. "Are you alright?" Andy asked with concern lacing his voice.

Patrick snapped his eyes up to Andy's. He nodded and pulled out a pickle.

"Cravings have started." He mumbled. "I was craving pickles and luckily I had some." He shoved the pickle in his mouth and started munching on it.

"If you ever need us to pick anything up for you, just let us know. Got it?" Joe told him.

"I was going to call you, but you guys take care of me a lot and I didn't want to seem like a burden." Andy and Joe looked at each other.

"You're not a burden 'Trick. We like spending time with you and it would be an honor if you'd let us pick up food for you." Patrick smiled around the pickle and nodded.

"'anks." Andy and Joe chuckled at the sight.

"Do you wanna go out today?" Joe asked him. Patrick thought for a moment and took the pickle out of his mouth.

"Can I take the pickles with me?"

"Of course 'Trick." Patrick smiled and got up. He put his shoes on and exited with Joe and Andy.

"Where are we going?" Patrick asked the two of them. Andy shrugged.

"We were thinking we could go to the park again."

"Sounds like a great idea." They talked and laughed on the way over.

"Patrick!" Patrick's head shot up from his pickle jar. He smiled when he saw Bronx run up to him.

"Hey Bronx!" Patrick yelled back at the boy running towards him. Bronx attached himself to Patrick's legs and smiled up at him. "How are you?"

"Good. I'm here with my dad."

"Yeah?" Bronx nodded and pointed at Pete.

"He's right there." Patrick smiled at Pete as he approached the four of them.

"Bronx. What did I tell you about leaving without me?"

"To not." Bronx said quietly. Pete nodded and shifted his gaze to Patrick.

"Sorry about that." Pete said sincerely. He looked at the pickle hanging out of Patrick's mouth and the jar in his hands. He raised an eyebrow. "What's with the pickles?" Patrick blanched and looked down at the jar, then at Joe and Andy, then at Pete. He took the pickle out of his mouth.

"I really wanted pickles today." Pete nodded.

"Can I have one?" Patrick practically growled and held the jar close to his chest. Pete raised his hands in surrender and backed up. "Sorry I asked." Pete cast his eyes down at Bronx. "C'mon. We gotta go. You have homework to do." Bronx frowned and tried to get his dad to let him stay longer. Pete shook his head. "Nope. We need to leave. Say bye to Patrick." Bronx waved at Patrick and stepped toward his dad.

"Bye Patrick. It was nice to see you." Patrick gave a small wave back. The three watched as Pete and his son left the park. Joe and Andy rounded on him with quirked eyebrows.

"You eat dinner with Pete Wentz?" Patrick nodded and stuck the pickle back in his mouth. "Also, what's with the territorial behavior?" Patrick shrugged and took the pickle back out.

"It's a thing with pregnancy. I don't like sharing my food." Joe and Andy nodded.

"We'll keep that in mind." Patrick smiled and resumed eating his pickle. "Let's go swing, yeah?"

"How do you know Pete?" Patrick asked Joe and Andy. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." Patrick shrugged and went with the two the to the swings.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you can see that I know nothing about pregnancies. If I get something wrong, I'm sorry. If you yell at me for getting something wrong, you can scoot your butt out of this fic. Thank you very much.
> 
> Also, warnings for mentions of abuse and rape.

Patrick was tired. Another symptom of pregnancy. Of course, he only knows this because he has a tab open on his computer telling him what to expect with pregnancy. He had a tab open with symptoms and when his first check up should be.

Patrick wasn't ready for this. He felt tired all the time and he constantly needed to pee. He noticed he was gaining weight. It didn't help that he was mostly craving pickles, donuts and pasta. Of course, his cravings could be worse. He liked those things to begin with. He's woken up around 2 in the morning craving slushies and making Joe or Andy go get him one.

He's really not enjoying the weight gain or the fact that he has to pee every five minutes. Not to mention the fact that he's gotten a lot of headaches and his nightmares are getting pretty bad.

On another note, he's almost 12 weeks. His bump is starting to show and he's having a hard time finding clothes that will hide the bump. He gets his first check up next week as well. He's really exicted about that.

Patrick looks up at his phone in thought. He has no idea what to do when the check up comes. He doesn't know of anyone that would even think about doing the appointment and checking out the health of his child.

"Hey Patrick." Andy said as he stepped into the house.

"Hey Andy. Where's Joe?" He asked after noticing the afro was nowhere in sight.

"He's at the label."

"Oh yeah." Joe and Andy owned DCD2 with some other guy that Patrick's never met. He thinks. Patrick also works there but was given time off after the news that he was pregnant. Patrick was greatful, but he didn't really have anything to do with his life. He couldn't work so he just stayed home. "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Is there a doctor person that will do my check ups?" Patrick asks, hoping his question will make sense. Andy looked to be in thought for a moment.

"An OB-GYN? I'm not sure. I mean, your condition is, well, rare." Patrick nodded.

"It's just that, my first check up is supposed to be next week." Andy's eyebrows shot up.

"Really? That soon?"

"It's a check up for the 12th week of pregnancy. I don't know what I'm going to do about it." Patrick sighs and stands up from the couch.

"We can look online and see what we can find, ok? I'll ask around. I'm sure we'll find someone." Andy tells him. "Now, let's get you something to eat? Is there anything you're craving?" Patrick shook his head.

"For the first time in a while, I'm not actually craving anything." Andy nods and goes over to the fridge. He rummages around for a while.

"Well, how do you feel about pasta? You have a lot of it." Patrick laughed.

"Sure. Why not?" Patrick sat down at the table while Andy cooked the pasta.

There was a knock on the door not long after. Patrick got up to get it. He looked through the peephole to see Pete standing there. Patrick opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hey Pete!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Hey 'Trick. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm doing just fine." Patrick nods then gasps.

"I'm sorry. Um, would you like to come in? Andy's making pasta." Pete chuckles.

"Sure." They walk into the kitchen. Andy is standing with his back to them, but turns when he hears them enter.

"Hey Pete." Pete waves at him.

"Hey. Where's Joe?" Andy scoffs, turning back to watch the pasta.

"You should know. You're here so he's at the label." Patrick watches the exchange with his brow furrowed.

"I'm confused. How do you know each other?" Pete snaps his gaze to Patrick, then it goes back Andy.

"You didn't tell him? He doesn't know?" Andy turns back around, looking sheepish. Pete sighs. "You should tell him. He works there too." Andy laughs.

"Why don't you tell him?" Pete sighs.

"Fine. Patrick I own DCD2 with Andy and Joe." Patrick's eyes widen.

"How did I not know this?" Patrick narrows his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me when I first met you?"

"To be completely honest, I didn't know you were the Patrick that Andy and Joe talked about all the time. Speaking of, you haven't been in to work lately. Is there a reason for that?" Patrick can feel Andy's gaze on him.

"I haven't been in working condition lately. Something happened and I had to take work off. It'll be while before I can go back." Pete shoots a concerned look.

"What happened?" Patrick's breath hitches and Andy hears it.

"You don't have to tell him. You know that." Andy says as he walks over to them. Patrick nods.

"He should know, right? I mean, he's my boss."

"So are Joe and I." Patrick takes a deep breath.

"A while ago, I was in a relationship with this really great guy. He was the best. Eventually, he got really abusive. I tried numerous times to get out of the relationship, but he wouldn't let me. I told Andy and Joe about him the day that _it_ happened." Patrick takes a deep breath before completing the story.

"I had told Andy and Joe about the abuse and they said they would call the police. Of course, that night, my ex decided to-um." Patrick's voice shook as he held back tears. "I don't-I can't. Andy, can you tell him please?"

"He doesn't have to know 'Trick." Andy says as he wraps an arm around Patrick.

"Please tell him." Patrick says quietly. Andy takes a deep breath before continuing Patrick's story.

"That day, his ex dragged him home. Patrick had always been saving himself for the right person. He always denied sex. His ex didn't like that. When the police found Patrick, he was tied to the headboard and his clothes were gone. The police caught the guy and he was tried for abuse and rape." Pete looked sadly at Patrick, who had tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Patrick sniffed and let his tears fall. He tapped Andy.

"T-tell h-him the th-thing." Andy sighed and nodded.

"Patrick has a rare condition. He um, he can get..." Andy breathed and let out the sentence. "Patrick's pregnant." Patrick hid himself in Andy's side, to hide from the onslaught of hate.

It never came.

Instead, he was wrapped up in another pair of arms.

"Is that why you were walking around with a jar of pickles?" Patrick nodded slowly. "Hey, that's ok. I don't think you're weird and I'm not going to yell at you. If you ever need anything, let me know." Patrick nodded.

"Thank you Pete."

"Is that why you haven't been working? To recover and take time off for the baby?"

"Yes." Pete smiled and placed a kiss on Patrick's head.

"Thank you for telling me."


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concert was awesome. That's all I gotta say. Continue on your way.

Patrick stared at the sonogram in his hand. Andy had helped him find a doctor that wouldn't hate or ridicule him.

He smiled at his small child and rubbed his stomach. The bump was growing quickly and Patrick was so excited to see his little one.

"'Trick? You in here?" It was Pete. Since Patrick had told Pete what had happened to him, he allowed Pete entrance into his home without knocking. It was for the best really. He wanted to make sure someone could come check on him during this pregnancy, just in case.

"I'm in my room!" Patrick yelled through the open door. Pete entered and smiled as he took in Patrick.

"So, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine. I get to find out the gender in a few weeks." Patrick smiled up at Pete.

"That's nice. What do you think they will be?" Patrick shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't really care. I just want a happy, healthy baby." Pete felt something tug in his heart. It was something he hadn't felt in a while.

"Hey, Patrick?" Patrick looked up from the sonogram.

"Yes?" Pete thought for a moment. Was he really going to do this?

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Patrick tilted his head.

"Nothing. Why?" Pete sucked in a breath.

"I was wondering if you'd want to go on a walk tomorrow. Just the two of us. It that's alright with you." Pete lets out in a huff.

"I'd love to Pete." Patrick's stomach gurgled. He let out a small smile. "Do you wanna make that walk today? We can get food too, if you want." Pete let out a smile.

"I'd love to!" Patrick smiled and maneuvered himself off the bed. He sighed and Pete looked at him with worry. "What's wrong?"

"I just realized that it's probably going to get harder to get out of bed soon. I know what's coming. I look these things up." Patrick let's out a soft chuckle. "I want to be prepared, y'know? I'm going to start getting aches in my back, stretch marks are going to show up, my ankles will be swollen. I don't want to have to go through that. It's going to be horrible. I might need help getting around and I don't want that." Patrick looked down trodden at the thought.

"It's alright. Andy, Joe and I will be glad to help you." Patrick gazed up into Pete's whiskey eyes.

"Thank you." Pete grasped Patrick's hands and pulled him up. Pete looked into Patrick's sea green eyes.

"Let's go on a walk and get some food." Patrick nodded his agreement. They were halfway to the diner, and Patrick started craving pistachio ice cream. He tugged Pete's arm. "Yeah?" Patrick mumbled out words. "I can't hear you 'Trick. What's up?" Patrick looked at Pete and sighed.

"I'm craving pistachio ice cream." He said a little louder. Pete huffed out a laugh and steered them toward the nearest grocery store.

"Then let's get you some ice cream."

"We were going to get food though." Patrick said sadly.

"It's alright. We can get food later. Let's get your ice cream and head back to the house. Bronx should almost be done with school. We can go pick him up." Patrick nodded and followed Pete into the store. Patrick knew he was getting weird looks. He crossed his arms over his stomach and ducked his head. Pete took notice and pulled him closer, glaring at the people around them at the same time. "Don't pay any attention to them babe." Pete shut his mouth quickly and cursed himself for letting the name slip.

"Babe?" Patrick asked. "Why did you-" Patrick gasped. He gave a small smile and stood on his tip toes. He pulled Pete's face to his and pecked him on the lips, blushing as he did so. "I think it's cute." Patrick said quietly, the blush invading his face further. Pete hugged Patrick tightly and said a thank you in his ear.

"I'm glad you don't hate me."

"I could never hate you Pete." Pete chuckled and pulled the pregnant man to the ice cream aisle.

"Let's get your ice cream and get out of here."


	8. 8

Patrick sighed as he hung his head over the toilet. He felt more bile push it's way out of his mouth. Pete was rubbing his back slowly.

"You still get morning sickness?" Patrick nodded shallowly and leaned back against him. "I'm sorry baby." Patrick smiled at the name.

"It's alright. I don't really mind it anymore." Patrick sighed as he felt his back twinge. "I won't get used to the back pain though." Pete tsked and ran a hand through Patrick's hair.

"I'm sorry. Let's get you back in bed, let you sleep a little longer, yeah?" Patrick nodded and allowed Pete to help him up and into bed. "You just stay here and rest, yeah?" Patrick gave Pete a small smile and snuggled into the pillows. Pete sighed and walked into the living room where Joe and Andy were sitting.

"Hey." Andy said softly, aware that Patrick was sleeping. "How is he?" Pete ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"He still has morning sickness and his back's starting to hurt him. He really hates it, but he says he doesn't mind it because he cares about the baby too much." Andy chuckled.

"That sounds like Patrick. You know it's only going to get worse, right? He's going to have a hard time doing anything by himself. He's a guy, this pregnancy is going to be really hard on him." Andy sighed deeply. "He might not even make it through the pregnancy." Pete cast his eyes downward.

"I have a question. How is he going to give birth?"

"The doctor said he can do a C-section or he can give birth naturally." Pete's eyes widened at that.

"He can give birth? I feel like that shouldn't be possible."

"It's possible, we're just not sure how." Joe spoke up. "If I know Patrick, and I do, he's going to want to give birth naturally. That means he might not make it."

"Can I talk him out of it?" Pete questioned. Joe shrugged.

"I mean, you can try. It's Patrick though, he's always been kind of stubborn. Once he figures out what he wants, he's going to stick with it. Pete, we know you love him. All we ask is that you stick with him through every step of the way. You're probably going to get tired of helping him with everything, but he's going to need help. Don't leave him. He can't have more hurt in his already damaged heart." Pete nodded sternly.

"I won't leave him. You can count on that. I would never dream of it."

"Good, because if you do, we'll come after you. You'll regret ever leaving him." Pete's phone chose that moment to ring.

"Hello?"

_"Pete? It's Ashlee."_

"What do you want?" Pete knew what she wanted. She wanted to try to get back together. Pete wasn't going to let that happen, obviously.

_"Take me back."_ Pete hung up after hearing those words. Joe and Andy stared at him.

"Who was that?" Pete sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"My ex. She keeps wanting to get back together. I keep telling her no. I have someone in my life. I have full custody of Bronx. She only wants me for my money." Pete tells them. They nod.

"Good. Because, remember what we said. One wrong move, and you're gone Wentz."


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this story moves fast...haha.

Patrick rubbed his ankles as he sat on the ground. He was leaning against the fridge, eating pickles from the jar. The feel of something solid helped to relieve some of the ache from his back.

Pete had told Patrick about his ex wife and that she had been calling him non stop. Patrick knew Pete cared about him enough that he wouldn't leave him and the baby.

Right? Patrick gasped around the pickle in his mouth. He couldn't be having doubts about their relationship! He didn't want to have doubts about it.

Though, he felt like sometimes, Pete got tired of him. That all Pete wanted to do was take a little care of him, be there for the birth and then take Bronx and run far away.

Tears started coming out of Patrick's eyes. Pete didn't really love him. How could he love someone that looked like a whale and couldn't do anything for himself?

"'Trick? Are you alright? Baby, why are you crying?" He heard Pete ask quietly. Patrick sniffled and placed the pickle back in the jar.

"You don't really love me." He said through the tears. "How could you? I need help getting around and I look like a whale. You're only here for me out of pity. You're here for the birth and then you're going to take Bronx and run back to Ashley. You're going to run far away from me because you don't want to be known as the guy that lived with a freak." Tears poured out of his eyes. He flinched as he felt arms embrace him.

"I know that you're stressed and that you're in pain. I need you to believe me, though, when I say that I love you. I'm not going to leave you. I'll be here during the pregnancy, the birth and the after birth. I will never leave you. I love you too much Patrick Vaughn Stump." Patrick opened his eyes to look at Pete. He gasped as he looked at Pete's position.

He was on one knee, and hand his hands out with a box open in between him.

"Pete." Patrick breathed out.

"Patrick Vaughn Stump, from the moment I met you, I knew something was going to happen between the two of us. When you told me your past, I felt something stir. When I saw you sitting on the bed when you were looking at your first sonogram, I knew. Patrick, I don't care how you look. I don't care how many pickle jars you go through in a day. You are the best thing that has happened to me. I want to be there for you during the birth. I want to be there when the child grows up. I know it hasn't been long since we've started dating, but, Patrick will you do me the honors of becoming my husband?" Patrick's sad tears had been replaced with happy tears.  Patrick nodded.

"I would love to." Pete smiled shakily and slipped the ring onto Patrick's finger. He pulled Patrick into a kiss.

"You taste like pickles." Pete said as they broke the kiss. Patrick laughed lightly. "I have to pick up Bronx from school. Would you like to come with me? We can tell him the news together." Patrick's smile fell.

"What if he doesn't want me as a father? What if he doesn't want a little sibling?" Patrick questioned. Pete cupped his face and forced their eyes to meet.

"Don't worry. I've told him I've been thinking about asking you. Every time I went to pick him up from school, he would ask if I had proposed yet. Trust me Patrick. He's going to be happy." Pete pulled Patrick up slowly and carefully. Patrick put his batman slippers on and allowed Pete to help him out to the car.

The school wasn't far from their homes, so they arrived shortly and sat in the car. Patrick played with the ring and looked happily at it. Pete smiled at his fiancee. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bronx run up to the car.

"How was school buddy?" Pete asked.

"Good!" Bronx said happily. Patrick looked nervously at Pete.

"I have something to tell you when we get back home, alright?" Bronx looked confused but nodded as Pete drove off.

They arrived back at Patrick's house soon enough.

"Hey Patrick?" Bronx asked.

"Yes?" Patrick replied as Pete helped him into his house.

"When is your baby due?"

"I believe the baby is due around March next year. That's nine months since-" Patrick stopped himself. Pete stared sadly at him. Patrick cleared his throat. "Since I first noticed I was pregnant." Bronx nodded in understanding. They ended up in Patrick's living room, rather than going to Pete's.

"What did you wanna say?" Bronx questioned his father. Pete took a deep breath in, then let it out.

"I asked Patrick to marry me. Are you alright with that?" Bronx was silent for a moment. Patrick held his breath. Bronx smiled and rushed to Patrick and pulled him into a hug.

"This means I'm gonna have a little brother or sister?" Patrick let out a breath and ruffled Bronx's hair. Pete huffed out a laugh. "I'm really happy daddy asked you. He really loves you." Bronx said quietly. "You're gonna be a great dad." That was all Patrick needed to feel welcomed into the Wentz family.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for not replying to your comments everyone! I really do appreciate your comments they are what keep me going. Positivity about this book is what keeps me from quitting. That being said, I wanna thank all those that comment on this. Thank you so much for your kind words. I don't really ever know what to say back when you say nice things about my stuff. Really though, it means a lot. Thanks for all those who have left kudos on this work as well! You are all so amazing! Thanks for reading! Here's the next chapter please enjoy!!!!
> 
> btw, this chapter is like 1,300 words.... I think I got carried away...

Pete slammed his phone down on his desk, causing Patrick to wake up.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asks groggily, rubbing at his eyes with his fists. Pete heaved out a sigh. Pete had brought Patrick to work today only because Patrick insisted.

"Ashlee. She keeps calling. I've tried to tell her." Pete shoved his face in his hands and groaned into them. He heard shuffling and felt a weight on his shoulder.

"She doesn't want to listen?" Patrick asked. Pete brought his face out of hands and looked up at Patrick. He shook his head slightly.

"I don't know why. I always tell her that I've got someone new." Pete pulled Patrick into his lap and shoved his face in Patrick's neck. "I don't know what to do." Patrick stroked Pete's hair softly.

"I don't know how to help you." Pete rubbed Patrick's bump. He gazed into Patrick's eyes.

"Just stay with me, please. Don't leave me." Patrick gave a small smile, nodded, then brought Pete into a kiss. The door to Pete's office slammed open.

"We have a problem." It was Joe. Pete and Patrick broke away and stared at Joe.

"What is it?" Patrick asked. Joe seemed to think thoroughly before speaking.

"Pete. Ashlee's here. She's trying to get past security." Patrick's eyes widened and he stared into Pete's. "She said she wants to talk to you. She didn't say about what though. We're not sure what you want us to do." Pete was breathing heavily. Patrick cupped his cheeks and looked into his furious eyes.

"You need to breathe babe. Deep breaths. I'm sure it's nothing horrible. Right?"

"She could want Bronx. Patrick, what if she uses Bronx against me? What if she uses him to get what she want's?" Patrick didn't know what to say. What could he say? He knew that was completely plausible. He wouldn't put it past her.

"I-I'm sorry Pete. I don't know how to help you. I don't know her enough to tell you what to do." Patrick pressed his forehead against Pete's. "If you wanna talk to her, I'll be there the entire time. If you want me to leave, I will. If you want me to go down there and yell at her I can. I'll blame it on the pregnancy." Pete gave him a small smile.

"I don't want you getting hurt though. She could hurt you, you know that right? She might not do it physically, but she could say some things that really hurt you. I don't want you to have to go through that." Patrick frowned. He nodded and got off Pete.

"So, what are you going to do?" Pete chewed on his lip for a moment. He turned to Joe.

"Send her up." Joe nodded and left.

"Do you want me to stay?" Patrick asked quietly. He dragged a chair over to Pete and sat down in it. He chuckled lightly. "I'm already sitting down. You're not getting me up for a while. My ankles are killing me. I guess I'll stay here with you." Pete gave him a smile and waited for Ashlee to come up. He twiddled his thumbs anxiously.

A knock came at the door. Pete and Patrick's heads shot up. Pete cleared his throat.

"Come in." The door opened and Ashlee entered, along with Andy.

"I'm not leaving, just letting you know." Andy told them. Pete was alright with that. If Ashlee decided to do anything violent, he could count on Andy to help take care of the problem.

"What do you want Ashlee?" Ashlee peered over his shoulder at Patrick. Ashlee narrowed her eyes at Patrick, then shifted her focus to Pete. Though, her narrowed eyes went sweet when she looked at him.

"The same thing I've been wanting for a while babe." Pete felt Patrick tense at the nickname. He passed a calming hand over his shoulder. Ashlee peered over Pete's shoulder. She raised an eyebrow in an unconvinced manner. "I see you've downgraded since you left me." Pete growled.

"How dare you. You have no right to come in here and insult my fiancé. You can insult me all you want, but you leave Patrick out of this." Pete snapped at her.

"Pete calm down." Patrick whispered to him. Pete sighed and looked Ashlee calmly in the eye.

"I'm not getting back with you. I have a fiancé that I love more than anything. You can't do anything to get me back." Ashlee opened her mouth to speak, but Patrick beat her to it.

"What do you not understand?" He asked her. Her eyes snapped to his. "He doesn't want you back. You're no good for him. He obviously left you for a reason. I haven't asked him though, but that's because I respect his privacy. If we wanted to tell me, he would. Why are you being stubborn? You just want him for his money. That much is clear. Nothing can get him to take you back. I know you want to use Bronx in this argument, but that's not right. He's a child. He gets a say in these things. I know you'll want to  fight for custody for him, but I'm sure there's a reason Pete won full custody. The court won't go back on that for any reason." He said all this calmly. He hadn't raised his voice once.

Ashlee stalked over to him and looked over him. Patrick put his arms over his stomach and set his gaze upon her.

"I can tell you want to say something that will hurt me, so go ahead. I'm waiting." Ashlee just stared at him and nodded.

"You look like a fucking whale." Patrick pursed his lips and just nodded.

"You can't do better than that?" Patrick questioned her. "You can do better than that. I know I look like a whale. I see it every day. I hear it every day. Your words won't hurt me. I've learned that what other people think don't matter. So go ahead, call me whatever you want. I want you to realize, though, that my fiancé will take you down. One horrible word against me and he will take you down. He'll protect me. He won't care what I say to you though because I think I get it."

"I think I get why he left you. You're a horrible person. You don't care about him or your son. All you care about is money and reputation. You were probably absolutely horrible to him when you were married." Ashlee just stared at him, unmoving. Patrick let a small smile slip onto his face. "That's exactly what it was. You were verbally abusive which is why the court wouldn't ever let you have a child live with you. You were probably physically abusive at times at well." Ashlee's cool demeanor started slipping.

"I can see it. Your shield. It's your rudeness. You're a bully and you'll never be a good person. I get that you probably have men begging to take you back because you look pretty and you put on a good show, but in reality, you're ugly. You're the ugliest person I've ever seen. So go ahead. Call me a whale, tell me how disgusting I look. You're words mean nothing. You're not getting Pete back and you're not getting Bronx." Patrick took a deep breath. "Now get out before I call the cops."  She stood there. "Get out!"

Andy came over and dragged her out.

"I'm going to get you back Wentz! Just you wait!" She yelled as she was dragged out. Pete stared at Patrick. Patrick looked back at him.

"Are you alright?" Patrick asked him. Pete huffed a laugh and pulled Patrick into a hug.

"You're the best. Never leave me." Patrick wrapped his arms around Pete and nodded.

"I promise."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'm going to be able to update again. I will try my hardest to, but i'm back to college from my spring break and I've got a 10 page paper to write ha. So yeah. I will try to update though so don't worry! Thanks again for finding the time out your schedules to read this. You all are the best!


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate getting new ideas for stories and then going to write and then you realize so far down the line that it was a horrible idea to begin with. I'm going through that right now. I've got a new story idea, but I'm terrified to write it because I feel like it's probably been done before and I'm just gonna screw it up! 
> 
> Anywho, here's another chapter!!!!!

Patrick sighed as he sneezed for what felt like the thousandth time. He was getting sick, he just knew it. He looked around the recording studio and took a deep breath.

They guys had let him come to work, only because it was getting harder to move around and not all of them were always home.

Patrick brought his arm up to his face and hacked into it. By the time he was done coughing, he felt weak and not up to doing anything. He felt tired and worn out. His stomach cramped up slightly and he let out a groan.

It hurt, but he knew it wasn't the baby. He wasn't even 18 weeks yet, though he felt like he was. His stomach was getting big and hard to maneuver around. His back also hurt like all the time. He rubbed his wrists slowly as numbness started to seep in. He knew it was just a symptom of the pregnancy, but he was still worried.

His thoughts were cut off by another coughing fit. Now that he noticed, he was pretty cold. He looked around the room for a blanket, but didn't find any. He pushed himself off the chair and slowly walked towards Pete's office. His vision was getting blurry and he didn't know why. He couldn't be that sick, could he? He shook the thought off and knocked on the door. He opened the door and stuck his head in at Pete. He was in a meeting, but his eyes met Patrick's. Patrick walked further into the room.

"Patrick? What's wrong?" Patrick shivered and cast bleary eyes to Pete. Pete walked over to him.

"I'm really cold, but there aren't any blankets in my room." He said slowly. His words seemed muddled to him.

"Patrick?" Pete put his hand on Patrick's head and sucked in a breath. "Sweetie, you're burning up." Patrick looked confused.

"I-what? N-no. I-I-" He cut himself off. He was hit with a wave of dizziness that had his vision blacking out for a little. He stumbled into Pete, who had luckily caught him.

"We need to get you home." Patrick looked up at him.

"Wha?" He felt dizzy. The cold left and left him feeling hot. "Pete. Pete it's so hot." He slurred. He slumped into Pete. Pete turned to the rest of the people in the room.

"Meeting's over. I need to get him home." Pete looked at Patrick who was heavily breathing and whining.

"It hurts Pete." Patrick whimpered. Pete shushed him and stroked his hair.

"I know. I'm gonna take you him and give you a bath, ok?" Pete picked him up bridal style and carried him out of the door. Andy and Joe were exiting their offices and took notice.

"Is he ok?" Andy asked. Pete nodded.

"He's running a fever, but I'm going to get him home. Don't worry." They nodded.

"Need any help?" Pete shook his head.

"You guys hold down the fort. If I need anything, I'll let you know." Pete left with Patrick and got him home. "Alright babe, let's get you a bath going." Pete put Patrick down on the bed and went to start the bath. When it was the right temperature, he went back and undressed Patrick.

He got him in the bath and sat with him and watched him to make sure he didn't drown. Pete stroked Patrick's hair and looked sadly at him.

"Life just won't give you a break, huh babe?" Patrick turned his head to Pete and shook his head slowly. Pete sat with him a while longer until Patrick was showing signs of feeling better. Pete got him out and put a light amount of clothes on him. Pete cradled him in his arms and sang to him, just to get him to sleep.

"Rest easy, alright? We'll get you better. I promise."


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and all over the place. I'm so sorry haha.
> 
> Also, I have an idea for an elistrick story and I want to write it but I don't feel confident enough to write elisa!!!!! Yeah that's all I have to say. 
> 
> Enjoy this half assed chapter.

Patrick's fever kept coming back. It scared Pete, but by the fourth day Patrick was almost back to normal. Pete kept him confined to his bed. Currently, Patrick was lying on his back rubbing his stomach. There was a jar of pickles on the nightstand in case he got hungry.

Pete walked into the room and looked at Patrick in all his beauty. Pete was exciting because, in just a few days they would be able to find out the gender of the baby. Pete walked further into the room and smiled at Patrick.

"Hey babe." Patrick smiled back at him. "How are you feeling?" Patrick shrugged and opened his mouth, a cough ripping it's way out before he could say anything. Pete ran his hand through Patrick's silky hair as he coughed.

"I'm feeling a little better." Patrick said with a raspy voice. Pete nodded and snuggled closer to Patrick. He slung his hand on Patrick's stomach and rubbed it slightly. He placed a kiss on his cheek.

"That's good. Are you excited to find out the gender?" Patrick shrugged.

"I mean, I am. It's just that, I don't really mind whether their a boy or girl. I just want them happy. I'll love them no matter what." Patrick said with a smile on his face. 

"Have you been thinking of name's?" Pete asked him. Patrick tilted his head so he could look Pete in the eyes.

"Have you?" Pete shrugged.

"I want you to name them. Their gonna be your first kid. One that you birthed. If anything, you should be the one to name them." Patrick sighed.

"You've been with me throughout a good chunk of this. I want you to have  a say." Patrick turned his attention back to the wall and pushed his head onto Pete's shoulder. "Thank you, by the way."

"I haven't really done that much, have I?"

"You've done more than you think you have. You stuck with me even after finding out about my "condition". You didn't ridicule me. Heck, you told me you loved me and even asked me to marry you. Pete, you've made me the happiest I've been in such a long time. You have as much say in this pregnancy as I do. Never think that you haven't done that much, please." Patrick told him slowly. Pete nodded and rubbed Patrick's arm. Patrick yawned, but was interrupted by a coughing fit. Pete smiled sadly.

"Why don't you get some sleep. I'll be here the entire night." Patrick nodded as he slowly started dropping off to sleep.

"I'm glad you're with me. I don't think I could have gone through this by myself." Patrick said as he finally slipped off to sleep.

"You're never alone Patrick. I promise." Pete gazed down at his sleeping fiancé. "You're going to be a great father."


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm slowly loosing my mojo for this....I hope not. I still have to finish rat a tat, but that's going to be a while. Also I have an idea for an elistrick story so if anyone is interested I will be posting it at some point, just the first chapter or teaser or something.
> 
> Also, guess who kind of keeps forgetting that Bronx is in this story....my bad.

"Alright Mr. Stump. How have you been feeling?" Patrick smiled lightly as he held Pete's hand and looked at his doctor.

"I've been feeling good. I was sick for a while, but my fiancé helped with that." His doctor, Dr. Urie, nodded.

"That's good. Now, are you ready to find out the gender?" Patrick's eyes lit up and he nodded quickly. Urie smiled and chuckled lightly at him. Patrick lifted his shirt up and the gel was put on his stomach.

Patrick hear Pete gasp.

"They're beautiful." Patrick looked at Pete. His face was lit up in happiness as he looked at the screen. Patrick wasn't paying attention to what his doctor was saying. He was so caught up in the pure happiness that was radiating off of Pete.

"Did you hear me Patrick?" Patrick was shaken out of his staring by Dr. Urie.

"I'm sorry, I didn't." Urie chuckled and told him calmly the gender of the child.

"You two are having a boy." Patrick gasped and looked happily at Pete.

"We're having a boy." Patrick's smile threatened to break his face. "We're going to have a boy." Pete leaned down and kissed Patrick happily.

"Awe." They broke away and Patrick blushed. "You two are so cute." Patrick giggled.

"Thank you." They were handed copies of the sonogram and were told they were able to leave. Pete helped Patrick out to the car. Pete looked over at him from the driver's seat.

"I'm so proud of you." Pete told him. "You've gone through so much, but you've pushed through. I'm so, so proud of you." Pete took his hand in his and placed a kiss on it.

"Thank you Pete." When they arrived home, Pete helped Patrick out of the car and into the home. Pete opened the door, and was surprised to Andy, Joe, and a few other people from the label there. Patrick's eyes widened.

"Um. Hello." Patrick said, confusion lacing his voice. "I don't mean to sound rude, but, what are you doing in here?" Andy spoke up for the group.

"We heard that you found out the gender today and we wanted to through you a baby shower." Patrick smiled at them.

"That's so sweet of you. You really didn't have to do this though." Patrick told them all. Gerard Way, one of Pete's best friends, stalked over to Patrick and put his hands on the pregnant mans shoulders.

"Of course we had to. You've been a huge help for a lot of us at the label. It's the least we could do." Patrick nodded and hugged Gerard. "Now, tell us!" Gerard squealed in his ear. Patrick laughed and backed away from Gerard.

"Well," Patrick paused for the dramatic effect. "It's a boy!" Everyone awed and clapped.

"Congrats Patrick!"  Pete wrapped an arm around Patrick as everyone came up to give him hugs. "Since we didn't know what you were going to have, we haven't actually bought anything other than blankets and a crib for the little guy." Patrick gave them all a small smile.

"You really didn't have to do this. Thank you though. I appreciate it."

"Do you have any names picked out?" Frank asked him.

"I do, but I want to go over them with Pete before I settle on one." Patrick turned his head to Pete and pecked him on the lips. "He is going to be the boy's father. He gets as much say as I do." There were 'awe's all around them, causing Patrick to blush slightly.

"When are you getting married?" Dallon asked. Patrick thought for a moment and shrugged.

"We haven't really talked about it. I'm not sure." Patrick looked up at Pete.  Pete shrugged.

"We at least need to wait till the little guy is here." Patrick nodded. The rest of the day was spent with laughter and talking and attempting to put the crib together, and also debating which color to paint the room.

At the end of the night, after everyone had gone home, Pete and Patrick were lying in bed, holding each other close.

"I'm so lucky to have someone like you." Patrick told him.

"Likewise. I'm excited to spend the rest of our lives together." And with that, they dropped off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters all end the same...I'm sorry.


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so short and so bad. I'm so sorry guys.
> 
> Also, I love your comments! I want to apologize for not replying to them. I really do appreciate them. I just feel that if I attempt to reply, I'd make a fool of myself. So yeah. I really do love the comments.

"What are you doing?" Patrick looked up from his stomach to Bronx. He was looking curiously at Patrick as he sang to his unborn son.

"I'm singing to your little brother." Bronx gasped.

"He can hear you?" Patrick nodded. "Wow." Patrick smiled, then gasped as he felt the baby kick his insides. His eyes were wide and a smile broke his face. "What is it?"

"He moved. He kicked. Bronx, you brother is moving." Bronx's smile lit up his face.

"Can I feel?"  Patrick nodded and Bronx carefully put his hands on Patrick's stomach. Bronx gasped. "I felt it. He kicked!" Bronx and Patrick smiled at each other.

That was the sight that Pete walked in on.

"What's going on?" Patrick and Bronx's smiling faces turned to Pete's.

"He's moving Dad!"

"Really?" Patrick smiled widely and nodded.

"Come feel." Bronx moved over so his father could feel. He waited a moment before he felt the light taps. Pete felt tears crawl into his eyes.

"That's our son." Patrick nodded.

"Papa said he could hear us too." Pete's smile went wider.

"He can?" Bronx nodded.

"Papa's was singing to  him when I came downstairs." Pete went close to the bump and started talking softly to his son.

"He there buddy. It's you dad." Light taps were felt as an answer to Pete's voice. "We're so excited to meet you little buddy. You're gonna love your papa. You're brother is so excited to meet you. We'll love you and care for you and never let anything bad happen to you." Patrick gazed at his fiancé. "Hang in there little guy. We love you so much." Pete got up from his crouched position and sat down with Patrick and Bronx on the couch.

"I love you guys so much." Patrick told the two. He had one hand on his stomach, soothing the light taps. His other was wrapped around Bronx as he leaned on Patrick. Patrick's head was rested on Pete's shoulder. Patrick sighed. "Our cute little family. I can't wait for all of us to do things together."


	15. 15

Patrick was confused. He was concerned. Pete told him he didn't have to worry, but of course he would. Patrick was worried because of Ashlee. They hadn't heard anything from her. Personally, Patrick thought she was up to something. Though that could be because of all those revenge books he had read recently.

In other news, Patrick had been confined to bed. He was in his third trimester and he could barely move. If he needed something, he had to call Pete to help him up or to just get him the thing. So, in the time that Patrick spent in bed, he had read numerous books.

Of course, his child was restless. He was constantly being kicked by the boy. It kept him up at night and Pete worried about how that would affect his health. He would talk to their son in the hopes that it would calm him down. It helped sometimes, but other times, the boy wouldn't listen.

"He's going to grow up to be just like you." Andy told him one day while he was watching over the heavily pregnant man.

"How so?" Patrick asked, looking up from his book.

"He's going to be just as stubborn as you." Patrick let out a chuckle and set his hand on his stomach.

"I hope not." They had talked a lot through out the day. Pete had come home later than usual and had profusely apologized to Patrick after Andy had left. "Hey, it's alright. You work. It's fine, I don't mind." Pete nodded and burrowed his head in Patrick's neck. "What is it?" Patrick asked him.

"I'm just worried." Patrick frowned and ran his hand through Pete's hair.

"About what?" Pete sighed and looked Patrick dead in the eyes.

"I'm worried about Ashlee, I'm worried about you." Patrick cocked his head.

"I can understand why you're worried about Ashlee, I've been worried about her too. Why are you worried about me?"

"What if you don't make it." Patrick pursed his lips.

"Then you will take care of our baby. Simple as that. I know that I might not make it, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. If they give you a choice to save me or the baby, you save the baby. Am I clear?" Pete was silent. He refused to answer. "Am I clear?" Patrick repeated forcefully. Pete nodded his head shallowly. "Good. Now help me up. I have to pee." Pete laughed and did as he was told.

Later, when Bronx came home from a friend's, the small family all sat on Pete and Patrick's bed.

"When is he going to be here?" Bronx asked as held a hand on Patrick's stomach.

"Well, I believe his date is October 25th ( **I can't remember what I said before...pretty sure it's not that though.**..). Bronx  gasped and looked at Patrick happily.

"That's so soon!" Patrick nodded.

"Hey, Bronx." Pete addressed the small boy. "We're going to be moving in here very shortly, is that alright?" Bronx nodded quickly.

"I don't mind." Pete let out a breath of air. In all honesty, they should have done that a long time ago. Patrick smiled at the both of them. Patrick sucked in a breath at a particularly sharp kick. He rubbed the spot and breathed softly through his mouth.

"Are you ok?" Bronx asked. Patrick nodded.

"You're brother is a very active baby. He just likes to kick a lot." Bronx leaned his head down to Patrick's stomach and whispered softly to his brother.

"You need to be careful with papa. You're really hurting him. It doesn't make him feel good." Patrick smiled softly at the blond boy. The kicks stopped and Patrick rubbed Bronx's head. "Did that help?"

"It did. Thank you baby boy." That night the three of cuddled together in bed, falling into an undisturbed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awkwardly remembers that the baby was supposed to be born in march.....


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter and not very good. It's kind of all over the place...sorry.

Patrick gumpily sat on the couch as he watched Andy, Joe, Pete and some of their other friends move stuff into the house. Pete chuckled lightly and went to sit by Patrick.

"You know you can't help babe." Patrick sighed and nodded.

"I know, but I want to." Pete shook his head and pulled Patrick into a hug.

"You could seriously hurt yourself and the baby if you did." Patrick stayed silent. "I'm sorry, but with how close to the due date that you are, we don't want to risk anything." Patrick nodded reluctantly and watched as the rest of Pete and Bronx's things were brought in. As soon as the last item was put where it needed to be, Pete shooed everyone out. Pete collapsed onto the couch with Patrick and put his head on his shoulder.

"We have to go get Bronx soon." Patrick told him. Pete nodded and put his hands of Patrick's stomach. "Are you alright?" Patrick asked him quietly.

"I'm fine." Patrick gazed at him. He sighed, then patted Pete's head softly. Pete went to his knees and placed his head on Patrick's stomach. A smile graced his face as he felt the taps of the kicks. "Only 2 weeks buddy. 2 more weeks." Patrick smiled as Pete spoke to their son. "Bronx is so happy to meet his little brother."

"Speaking of Bronx, we need to go get him from school." Patrick told him softly. Pete nodded and got up. He went and grabbed slippers for Patrick and then carefully helped him up.

"You good?" Pete asked when he got Patrick upright. Patrick nodded and placed a hand under his belly for support.

"We're fine." Pete nodded and helped him out to the car. When they were situated in the car, Pete leaned over and gave Patrick a kiss.

"I love you." He told him. Patrick smiled.

"I love you too." They stayed there for a while. Just basking in the beauty of each other. Patrick broke the silence. "We need to get going. Bronx will wonder where we are." Pete slid back into his seat and started the car.

When they arrived, the last thing they expected to see was Ashlee, forcefully trying to get Bronx to get in the car with her.

"Pete." Patrick said and pointed over to the scene. Pete let out a sort of growl and told Patrick to call the police. Patrick sighed and did as was told. Pete got out of the car and stalked over to Ashlee and his son.

"What are you doing?" Pete asked in a monotonous tone. Ashlee dropped Bronx's arm and he ran to his father. Ashlee looked over at him sheepishly.

"Pete. Wh-what are you doing here?" He gave her a look that said _really?_

"You tried to kidnap my son." Sirens were heard as a police car drove into the parking lot. Ashlee's eyes widened.

"I did no such thing." She said trying to get out of what was about to happen. 2 women got out of the car and walked over to them.

"We got a call about an attempted kidnapping." One woman, Yao, said. She looked over the 3 standing before her. A car door opened then shut. The 5 of them looked over to see Patrick struggling to get out of the car.

"Papa!" Bronx yelled and ran over to him. Pete sighed and looked at the officers.

"One second please." They nodded and Pete ran over to help Patrick walk. Patrick smiled sheepishly as Pete helped him over. "I thought you would stay in the car." Patrick laughed as they got the Ashlee and the officers.

"I wanted to see Bronx." Patrick stated and looked at the two women. "Hello." He said kindly and smiled at them. They smiled back.

"Are you the one that placed the call?" The other woman, Camper, asked. Patrick nodded. "Can you tell us what you saw?"

"Well, when we pulled up to the school to pick up Bronx, I saw Ashlee grabbing his arm and trying to force him to get into the car with her. He didn't look like he wanted to go." Camper nodded.

"What is you relationship with Bronx?"

"Um, I'm Pete's fiancé. So, I guess technically his father." Patrick and smiled as Bronx latched on to his leg.

"He's my papa." Bronx told the women. They smiled at him and looked to Pete.

"What's your relation to Ashlee?"

"She's my ex wife. I have full custody of Bronx, so you can see why we called an attempted kidnapping." Yao nodded and frowned. Then she cast her eyes to Patrick's stomach. Patrick tensed up. She smiled widely and gave him a knowing look.

"Well then, I guess we need to take you," Camper turned to Ashlee. "in." Ashlee looked gobsmacked.

"No! You haven't heard my side of the story." Yao sighed and got her handcuffs out.

"We will when we get to the station." Yao read Ashlee her rights and put her in the car, locking the doors in the process. She walked back over and stood with the others. She kept casting her eyes over Patrick's stomach. He chuckled and beckoned her over.

"You can talk to him if you'd like." Yao gasped and went over to his stomach.

"I'm Megan, by the way. The one talking to your baby is Elisa." Patrick smiled fondly.

"You can some say hi if you'd like to as well." Megan smiled and knelt down with Elisa.

"When are you due?" Elisa asked.

"October 25th." Elisa gasped.

"That's so soon! You shouldn't be up and walking around!" Pete laughed.

"That's what I tell him all the time. He's just too stubborn to listen." Patrick smiled at him, then at the two women on the ground. Eventually, they got up and told them they had to leave.

"We'll keep you updated." Elisa told them. They nodded and said goodbye. Patrick sighed and slumped into Pete.

"You ok?" Pete asked with a worried expression. Patrick nodded, his eyes blinking sleepily.

"I'm just tired. A lot of stuff happened today." Pete nodded and slowly walked Patrick and Bronx to the car.

"Let's get home and we can all relax." Patrick nodded.

"I like that idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking that the next chapter might be the last....


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. Here you go.

Patrick was at the kitchen table, rubbing his stomach. The small boy inside him was restless. He kept him up all night the night before and therefore, Patrick didn't get any sleep.

He was so tired, but he couldn't sleep. He was waiting for Bronx and Pete to get home. They were going to go out today. At least, Patrick thought so.

Not 5 minutes later, a shooting pain went throughout his stomach. Patrick gasped and held his stomach. He looked at his calendar. It wasn't time. It was two days early.

His thoughts were cut off by another contraction. Patrick breathed heavily through his nose as he grasped his phone. He punched Pete's number in and waited for Pete to pick up.

"Hello?" Pete's voice came from the other side.

"PETE! I need you home! I-" He was cut off by a groan. "Pete. The babies coming." He said breathlessly.

"Holy shit. Ok. Um. Hang in there. I'm coming home right now. I'll have someone pick Bronx up from school. Stay on the phone with me baby." Patrick yelled out as another contraction hit.

"HOOOOOLY SHIIIIIT. PETE!!!! The kid wants out!" Patrick yelled into the phone.

"I'm almost home baby. Hang on."

"I can't stop the kid from wanting out!" The front door burst open. Patrick looked up with pain filled eyes. "Pete. It hurts." He said quietly.

"I know baby. I'm getting you to the hospital. Just hold on." Pete helped him up and slowly walked him to the car. Pete went back inside and grabbed "the bag". They had a bag. Didn't everyone? Pete rushed the car out of the driveway and zoomed to the hospital.

Surprisingly enough, they didn't get pulled over.

Patrick was breathing heavily through his mouth and was hunched over.

"Pete. I don't think I can hold on."

"You gotta. Look. We're here. I'll run inside and get Dr. Urie." Patrick nodded quickly and Pete placed a kiss on his cheek. Pete rushed into the hospital and saw Dr. Urie standing there. "Doc!" Pete yelled. Dr. Urie's head shot up.

"Pete?"

"The baby's coming." Urie's eyes widened and he yelled out orders, grabbing a wheelchair and running out with Pete to get Patrick.

Patrick was still breathing heavily and clutching his stomach.

"Patrick? Can you hear me?" Dr. Urie asked. Patrick opened his eyes and blearily looked at him. He nodded slowly.

"It hurts." He managed to whimper out.

"I know it does. You ready to meet your son?" Patrick smiled and nodded. Pete helped Patrick out carefully, and the moment he was in the chair, Urie rushed him inside. Pete ran, following quickly.

"What can I do?" Pete asked as he took in his fiancé on the bed.

"Hold his hand. Stay with him the entire time." Pete nodded and went to be by Patrick.

"Hey babe." Patrick looked at Pete and smiled.

"Patrick. Are you sure you want to give birth naturally?" Patrick looked at his doctor and, with a renewed fire, nodded harshly.

"I'm pushing this child out of me. If it kills me in the process," Patrick turned his head to Pete, "know that I love you." Pete nodded and took Patrick's hand.

"Ok Patrick, it looks like you're ready. I need you to push when you feel the next contraction." Patrick nodded and braced himself. When he felt the contraction, he yelled out and pushed.

They were grueling hours as Patrick pushed. Of course, as soon as the baby was out, Patrick collapsed back on the bed and breathed heavily through his nose. His baby crying distantly.

"Patrick?" He heard a voice next to him. "Are you alright?" He let glazed eyes trail over to Pete. He gave a shallow smile.

"I love you." He said quietly. Pete watched as his chest stopped moving.

"No. Urie!" Pete yelled. The doctor ran over.

"We can try and save him Pete, but I need you to back up." Pete nodded and left the room to let the doctor do his thing.

It seemed like forever, but eventually, a nurse came out and smiled softly at Pete.

"Do you want to see your son." Pete nodded and followed her to his son. Pete gasped as he looked at his son.

"He's beautiful." He held him carefully in his arms. "You daddy, the one you were with for 9 months, isn't here at the moment. I'm sorry. I know you want to meet him. All we can do is hope that he's going to make it." He hears footsteps and looks up to see Bronx with Andy and Joe.

"Hey." Andy said. "What's the verdict." Pete cast sad eyes over to Andy.

"He died. His doctor is trying to bring him back." He said softly. Andy nodded and looked at the bundle in Pete's arms.

"He's beautiful." Pete smiled happily at his newborn. Someone cleared their throat, and Pete looked up.

It was Dr. Urie.

"He's alive. He's going to be just fine." Pete let's out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "You can go see him if you want." Pete nodded and got up carefully, leading Andy, Joe and Bronx to the room.

Patrick looked absolutely warn out. He turned his head and smiled weakly at them.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"Hey you." Pete said. Patrick's eyes fell to the child in Pete's arms. Pete walked closer and handed the baby to Patrick.

"Hey beautiful. I'm your daddy. Well, your other daddy." Patrick said softly and ran a finger over the baby's cheek. Patrick looked up at Bronx and ushered him over. "Bronx, this is your baby brother." Bronx carefully put a kiss on his brother's forehead. Patrick chuckled lightly.

"Well, what are you going to name him?"  Joe asked. Dr. Urie nodded.

"We kind of need a name for the little guy." Patrick looked at his child and then back up.

"Declan. I'm going to name him Declan." Urie nodded and Pete smiled at the two on the bed.

"Declan Stump." Pete said. "Welcome to the world Declan Stump."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't question me on my pregnancy knowledge. Obviously I know nothing. I decided to have Patrick actually give birth because, well, I felt like it.
> 
> Thanks to all of you who commented and kept me going. Thanks for all the kudos! Thanks for just reading this. You are all awesome.
> 
> Hope you liked it! I will try to update Rat a Tat soon. Though, don't hold me to it. I have an elistrick story I'm working on with the prologue up if anyone's interested. If not, that's chill haha.
> 
> Peace peeps.


	18. Question

Just wanna know. Does anyone want a sequel? Another baby maybe? Or just like, the lives of Pete, Patrick and baby Declan? Or is a sequel just a horrible idea?

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, YAY! If not, that's fine. Let me know what I can fix. It'd be great if ya'll would kudos and comment if you like this.


End file.
